Adequately making electrical connections between conductive runners on a bonding shelf of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and the conductive pads on a printed circuit board (PCB) in a high volume manufacturing process typically requires consideration of the pitch of the runners on the bonding shelf, the pitch of the conductive pads on the PCB, the means of attachment between the PCB and LCD and alignment of the runners and pads. In the past when the pitch of the runners and pads were large enough, elastomer conductors could be used to electronically connect the LCD to the PCB. The alignment requirements of LCD runners with smaller pitches (now found below 12 mil pitch) have made the use of elastomer connectors impractical. Thus, only an Heat Seal Connector (HSC) or a Tape Automating Bonding (TAB) type connection could be used with existing methods to satisfy the alignment requirements in an LCD to PCB connection. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an HSC connection for a PCB and LCD assembly 9 consisting of a LCD panel 2 having conductive runners 3, a flex circuit 4 having conductive runners 5 and a PCB 6 having corresponding conductive runners 7 and connector pads 1. The use of elastomer connectors in this instance could be quite useful, particularly in front mount display products such as pagers, but the small pitch (and high pin count) would cause alignment problems as previously stated. Thus, a need exists for a method, arrangement or apparatus that allows for an elastomer connection between conductive runners on a bonding shelf and conductive pads or runners on a printed circuit board or substrate.